getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginji Amano
Ginji Amano 「天野銀次」 is one of the two main protagonists in the manga and anime series, GetBackers. He is the "G" in the GetBackers. Ginji is formerly the leader of the gang, "VOLTS", that resides in the Limitless Fortress, and was known and feared as the Lightning Emperor. He currently works as a recover along side Ban Mido in the GetBackers Recovery Service. Appearance It becomes apparent later in the story that Raitei takes over as Ginji’s cold-blooded and enraged character trait when Ginji feels great emotional, physical and psychical pressure or sees his friends in danger. Raitei rampages with the aim of making everything disappear that could bother “Ginji”. Raitei’s powers are vastly beyond those of “base” Ginji for the first half of the manga. It is noted that only Ban Mido has ever beaten Raitei at 100%. Once Ginji left the limitless fortress another side of Ginji was released. His Chibi-side. As a Chibi Ginji can seem anywhere from a foot to 2 feet in height. He is extremely adorable, he maintains his amazing speed and is able to take damage (mainly from Ban) without any permenant affect. As a Chibi Ginji has a happy dance with two fans that he can do on the ground or on Ban's head. As a Chibi Ginji has two extra form of transport, the first is an innertube that allows Chibi Ginji to swim and the second is Ban Mido who the Chibi sits on, clings to and basically piggy-backs on as much as possible. Himiko gets extremely irritated by this in the Manga. It is said that if Raitei rampages long enough, Ginji could possibly never revert back from this state. In fact, the second time that Ginji ever reverted into his 100% Raitei stage allowed him to transform into his much younger teenage self which is packed with great power, enough to put Ban in a pinch. It was said that when he first transformed into Raitei, he was at his absolute strongest. He manipulates time to transform back into this state. His power alone was greater than that of the Limitless Fortress and exceeded all of time and space. Just by transforming he was causing dimension rifts to become distored. He is able to generate an electrical explosion by forming a high energy electrical arc which rapidly vaporizes buildings, metal and insulation material. His lightning power at 100% attacks on a high molecular scale level; thus he is able to reduce his target to zero. Every one of his abilities at 100% are enhanced and are at his best. This version of Raitei was created with enough power to reduce everything in the world into zero. Not even molecules would be left upon his power. (This was stated by the Mugenjou - representation of all time and space; basically all of existence...) Later one, he was able to achieve 100% against Masaki Kurusu and against the Voodoo King while maintaining full control. Personality Despite Ginji's dark past, his demeanor is one of an unassuming, energetic, and friendly boy with a strong sense of justice. He makes friends easily, often without trying - and is trusting and open to an almost naive extent. But when exposed to remnants of his past, he has a tendency to revert to his darker "Lightning Emperor" persona. Still, Ginji, despite being the (former) leader of the Mugenjo area is shown having no sense of direction: being able to get lost even in the territory he was supposed to command once. For comical purposes, he also turns droopy and super deformed, most likely designed after a tare panda. He's frequently beaten up by Ban (comically) for doing stupid things. History Little of his past is known. We do know that his childhood guardian is Takeru Teshimine, then ruler of the Infinity Fortress. Before his departure, Ginji founded "VOLTS", a gang led by The Lightning Emperor, and "The Four Kings of the VOLTS" to protect the Infinity Fortress from the monsters of the Beltline. Plot Overview In the manga storyline, Ginji reverted to Raitei many times. Usually an outside factor assists in the awakening of the Raitei such as the Babylon City Candy, Divine Design cards or Shido's awakening ability. But, in the beginning of the Kiryuudo arc, Ginji was stabbed and released the Raitei by harnessing the power of natural lightning. As a result he destroyed the neighborhood while leveling multiple buildings in the process and lost much of his powers. During the subsequent journey Ginji fights without his electricity and proves that he is more then just raw power, finding true 'strength' in himself. Ginji's intuition and instinct grew exponentially to the point that he could easily read and see all of Kuroudo Akabane's moves, and Kazuki, Juubei, Shido, Semimaru Kanade, and over 400 lightning timing super soldiers as well. He was in harmony with nature itself to the point that he could sense things and chi energy of any thing; where Kazuki and Akabane's expert senses failed in comparison. Ban strongly believed that Ginji was/is stronger then the Raitei; that there is a weakness in the Raitei that only Ban can see. Ginji was able to use high frequency waves to commincate and tap into the soul of the living mud men in order to aid him against their master. At the end of the arc Shido Fuyuki managed to revive his powers later with the use of his Shikizoku power. There appears to be a hidden danger whenever Ginji turns into Raitei: If he rampages long enough as Raitei, there is a chance that he might not be able to revert back to Ginji Amano. It's because of this that Ban warns him not to turn into Lightning Emperor under any circumstance. Near the end of the 'Get Back the Lost Time' arc It's been revealed that Raitei was actually created by Ginji's mother, a professor with links to Babylon City and the Infinity Fortress as a whole. Raitei was able to defeat the Voodoo King, an antagonist in the "Get Back the Lost Time" arc. Just as the two struck each other with unrivaled power, Raitei's wings appeared from behind him either indicating that he was at 100% or that Ginji was using his true power. With this final victory, Raitei disappeared into a pile of dust, from which Amano Ginji was to emerge. Seemingly, Ginji's other self has disappeared forever... The Ogre Battle then began. Ginji took on Ban in the final battle. Ban commenced to literally attack Ginji ruthlessly with everything that he had. Ginji would not fight back however. Ban tore off Ginji's arm and continued to attack him ruthlessly. In the end, Ginji chose to hug Ban instead of fighting back. He said that the 'S' in Get Backers means neither of them have to be alone. He looked back at Ban's past missions and noticed how he always helped out his customers and changed their destinies for the better because of his kind heart. He did not see Ban as a devil and chose their friendship over the battle. In that moment, the decison was made. Ban's famous quote "Just a minute" was heard and it was found out that Ban had used the Jagan for a fourth time, because he believed in Ginji's will just as Ginji belived in Ban. Ginji won the Ogre Battle. As the Heaven's Door opened up, Ginji was escorted by Teshimine and Makube up into Babylon City. It was here that he was confronted by Dr. Kuroudou Akabane. Akabane explains to him that the world that he sees is Shinjuku. Akabane begins to explore the town and everything is not so different. However, Kazuki is a real girl, and Juubei is a real acupunturist. Soon Ginji meet his mother for the first time. As his "mother" revealed, the actual nature of the Brain Trust to him and gave him a choice of whether to destroy the world and recreate it in his image or stay in the world he is in. Ginji stated that, despite their world, compared to the "real world", was far more violent and dangerous; he did not believe that "happiness" came through "peace", comparing Ura Shinjuku in his world with the "real" Shinjuku that the Akabane Kurudo of the "real world" showed Ginji prior to Ginji's meeting with his mother. Ginji desired for a world that he was familiar with, a world that had bonds with the people he knew. Although Ginji's world is not what Ginji's mother considered to be "her ideal world", she ceded to Ginji's desire for his world, admitting to herself that, with Ginji's willpower, things were likely to turn out to be for the best. With Ginji's wish fulfilled, Ginji himself returned to his world to the company of his friends as the reformatting undid itself, saving everyone that had been doomed to the battle of Babylon City. Ginji was able to ascend into Babylon City to accept the right to become God of the world that he chose. Enter The GetBackers Arc The Case of the Unlucky Cat Arc Givers and Takers Arc Get Back The Sound of Life Arc Phantom Sunflower Arc Return to the Limitless Fortress Arc Recover the Recovery Fee (Interlude) Shido and Madoka (Interlude) The Lost Arms of the Goddess Arc Let's Go to the Hot Springs! (Interlude) The Divine Design Arc Marine Red! Arc The Eternal Bond! Arc It's the GetBackers' Second Anniversary! (Interlude) Get Back the Last Piece of the Jigsaw! Arc Get Back the Genius Dog Arc The Voodoo Children Arc On the Path to the Final Battle - Take an Oath (Interlude) Get Back the Lost Time Arc Equipment and Abilities In the beginning, it was stated that Ginji Amano had the power to naturally generate electricity like that of an electric eel, which remained the same through the series. However, in the middle of the series, Ginji possessed the power to manipulate electromagnetic waves. He was able to utilize the infinite amount of energy coming from the Infinity Fortress (among other things) in order to generate powerful electromagnetic attacks. During the final arc, it was stated in the opening introduction that he manipulated electromagnetic waves and powerful lightning attacks. Lightning Manipulation: Ginji is able to naturally generate lightning bolts from himself, as well as call lightning down to strike his opponent. It was mentioned that the lightning Ginji uses, is the same lightning that strikes the Infinity Fortress from the sky. However, he can also demand that same lightning to come to him, fueling him, even if he is within a higher dimension or underground somewhere. Supply and Demand: Ginji is able to demand more than an infinite amount of energy in an instant from the Infinity Fortress. However, doing this is dangerous, because if he demands more than an infinite amount of energy, all time and space will collapse. Electromagnetic Waves: Because of Ginji's natural attachment to electromagnetic waves are so powerful, that his will can alter the perception around him through shaping the thoughts within the minds around him. In Volume 10, it was explained that he left Infinity Fortress because he understood that no one around him truly had a will of their own because his will was superseding all others. The very electromagnetic waves that he sends out can alter one's very will. High Frequency: Ginji has shown that he is able to utilize high frequency waves in order to take control of sentient creatures within the Kiryuudo arc. Because of Ginji's natural connection with nature and the electromagnetic field, he has shown to utilize empathy, Claircognizance, Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, ESP, and Precognition. In Get Back the Lost Time, Ginji was able to utilize his Cross-Dimensional Awareness numerous of time, sensing events that were taking place outside of his dimension or time. Ionization: In the Divine Design arc, it was explained that Ginji can charge the Earth with Negative Ions. Flight: By charging the Earth with Negative Ions, and then magnetizing himself, he can use repulsion to float in the air. This was utilized in The Divine Design arc. Raitei has shown the ability to grab and attack intangible objects as if they are material instead of immaterial, such as when he grabbed water like it was solid. This was done during the Kiryuudo arc. Soul Infliction: Ginji was shown to be able to attack the soul of another and not cause any physical harm. Intuition: Ginji has the ability to protect his vital organs in his body through this method. Only the outside of his body will be damage, but no internal and series external damage will happen to him. Also, he is able to fight without the uses of his 5 senses, but with instinct alone. With this, he is able to grasp where his opponent is going to attack and how. He is able to see through his opponent's strategies and skill. Reality Maniplation: It was explained in Volume 10 and elaborated in Volume 25 that Ginji's inner belief allows him to unconsciously overcome and change destiny. However, it should be noted that he is an anomaly within reality, not subjugated by the rules of the Archive. Reality Anchorage: Ginji is unable to be changed by the shifting or the changing of reality. In the start of the Get Back the Lost Time arc, during volume 30, reality warped and was replaced several times, yet Ginji was unaffected by its results. Microwave Radiation: Raitei can emit microwave-radiation and attack with superheated plasma or create clones from it. Opponents near him experience having their blood boiled due to the radiation he emits, which Raitei can also use to x-ray people. X-Ray: As mentioned before, Raitei can use x-rays to scan the reality of his opponent. Electromagnetic field: Raitei is naturally surrounded by this field that is produced by electrically charged objects. Light: Raitei is able to attach himself to photons, and ride the light waves through the gap between time and space. He can also absorb photons for regeneration, and for amplifying his attacks. He was shown to be able to even absorb the energy that Masaki Kurusu was emitting in his King of Light form. Absolute Destruction: At 100%, it was stated by MakubeX that Raitei's lightning will either break all matter down on a subatomic level into nothing; or perfectly annihilate. In Volume 32, MakubeX was positive that not even their constituent molecules would be left after he attacked, but he didn't understand why he still existed after said attack, because nothing of them should have been left. (Ban was able to absorb the attack with his Demon Arm) At the end of Volume 38, Raitei was able to perfectly annihilate the Voodoo King while using his true power. Regeneration: Raitei is capable of instant regeneration, via light absorption, sources of energy, or electromagnetic waves. Energy Absorption: Raitei has been shown able to absorb the entirety of energy from an entire island. This was done in Volume 13. It was stated that not even the power reserves were available, as the energy was either being sucked up or simply wasn't there anymore. When Raitei appears, he can demand that all electricity and all light particles within the area be drawn to him, thus granting him limitless power. High Temperature: His body heat, and the heat that he generates around him is so hot that he burns through rubber, steel, titanium and even forces that block out his electricity. He has been able to instantly evaporate water, stone, and steel platings upon generating heat. Space-time Manipulation: Raitei is able to manipulate time and space, and transcend it as well, stepping outside of it. He can reverse the flow of time on himself, which allows him to fight at the moment of his conception; in short, he obtains 100% of his power. The Lightning Emperor He received the title "Raitei" (literally, "Lightning Emperor" or "Thunder Emperor") because of his ability to control electricity. This control grants him several unique abilities such as amazing regenerative power as well as the ability to become a human magnet and battery. Although sharing the same body as that of Ginji, Lightning Emperor is the polar opposite of the happy-go-lucky Ginji. He first came into being when Ginji was a young boy, as the Beltline Monsters invaded the lower levels of the Infinity Fortress. Ginji and a friend were attempting to escape from the hunters, when Ginji's friend was struck by an arrow. It took less than the time it takes to blink, but the whole invasion force was annihilated in an instant. From that point on, whenever Ginji is confronted with a difficult situation, emotionally or physically, Raitei appears to make everything that troubles Ginji disappear. However, this ultimately causes more pain for the peaceful Ginji as death is the last thing he ever wants. The source of Raitei's power is actually the limitless energy currents flowing through the Infinity Fortress and as such, he draws as much power from them as he needs. Sometimes though, this can put the Infinity Fortress in a sticky situation if Raitei calls for more power in a single instant than the tower is capable of producing (in other words, Ginji is able to call for more than an infinite amount of power). For this reason, he is dangerous to the "Brain Trust" in Babylon City who possess the "Archive" (the sum total of human knowledge past, present and future) as he could potentially erase the "Archive" if he blacked out the Infinity Fortress (this fact was later used by Der Kaiser in the Voodoo Child arc). Also, another reason why Ginji/Raitei is so dangerous inside the Infinity Fortress is because his existence is "random" in the Babylon City Archives. This means his existence was not foretold and therefore his existence inside the Limitless Fortress changes all the prophecies made by the Brain Trust.In the manga storyline, Ginji reverted to Raitei many times. But, in the Kiryuudo arc, he once lost much of his powers after one such rampage. Fortunately, Shido Fuyuki managed to revive his powers later with the use of his Shikizoku power. There appears to be a hidden danger whenever Ginji turns into Raitei: If he rampages long enough as Raitei, there is a chance that he might not be able to revert back to Ginji Amano. It's because of this that Ban warns him not to turn into Raitei under any circumstance. When transformed into Raitei, Ginji glows with a brilliant light and has bolts of electricity (even orbs of plasma at times) flowing around him. Raitei can also emit microwave-radiation and attack with superheated plasma or create clones from it. Opponents near him experience having their blood boiled due to the radiation he emits, which Raitei can also use to x-ray people. Raitei basically manipulates electromagnetic radiation and much of the electromagnetic spectrum to his own accord. As seeing that an electromagnetic field is a physical field produced by electrically charged objects. Radio waves, microwaves, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, X-rays, and gamma rays are incorporated within this field. The field can be viewed as the combination of an electric field and a magnetic field, thus giving Raitei a vast amount of overwhelming power. When Raitei appears, all electricity and all light particles within the area will be drawn to him thus granting him limitless power. Whenever Raitei appears, he is surrounded by a vast amount of plasma orbs and a great electromagnetic field. His features will also harden and he's merciless towards almost anyone. However, it has been shown that anything that acts like a black hole can defeat Raitei by draining his powers away (as demonstrated by Yukihiko Miroku at a later point in the Beltline, Raitei blew away the black holes with no problem and the fight during the Queen's Challenge). Lord of Creation Raitei became the Lord of Creation in the final battle against the Voodoo King in the final arc of GetBackers. Raitei stated that everything in the world was created from his hands. In this state, he was the crystallization of pure, unlimited power. He literally wielded the power of the Infinity Fortress itself. This was the true form of Raitei. In this state, he even stated that he was capable of wiping all life from the face of the planet (However, after learning about what the Infinity Fortress was, he should be able to do much, much more than this). He defeated the Voodoo King by perfectly annihilating him, but in the conflict, he was also perfectly annihilated by the power of the Voodoo King's final attack. Relationships Battles Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:GetBackers Category:VOLTS Category:Infinity Fortress